The Long-term Oxygen Treatment Trial (LOTT) is a randomized controlled clinical trial to assess the efficacy of around-the-clock, supplemental oxygen therapy in subjects with chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) and moderately severe hypoxemia. Mortality and quality of life are the major outcome measures. LOTT involves a Data Coordinating Center and 14 Regional Clinical Centers.